[unreadable] This training grant is being sought for the purpose of training candidates in a Ph.D. program in Comparative Pathology. Candidates with a D.V.M. degree and two years of training in Pathology or those who have completed their residency program in Veterinary Pathology will be admitted to the program. There are an excellent group of faculty members with extramural funding and training capabilities who are part of this application. An effective program of study and training has been formulated to give the trainees an in-depth training in Veterinary Pathology, research, and teaching. The training program has been designed to achieve three main goals: 1) provide trainees with a solid and integrated foundation in comparative pathology; 2) provide specialized research training in their area of interest using a variety of methods and cutting-edge technology; and 3) prepare trainees for successful independent research and education careers in the public and private sectors by providing instruction in professional skills, scientific ethics, and career development. This training grant will provide support to incoming candidates for the first two years of their Ph.D. program, when they are completing a major portion of their coursework and are undergoing laboratory rotations prior to the selection of a thesis advisor. Students will interact closely with training faculty via core courses, laboratory research, and special courses designed to enhance scientific skills. The faculty involved in the program use a variety of techniques and models starting from cell culture systems to whole animal models. The faculty is interactive and committed to providing the highest quality training in Comparative Pathology. With the substantial infrastructural resources that are available at MSU, and the diverse expertise of the faculty, this program hopes to train pathologists who are well prepared to contribute significantly to the discipline as active researchers and educators. [unreadable] [unreadable]